A Matter of Life or Death
by Tank Cop
Summary: Someone has infected Sasami with a deadly virus that will kill her if a cure is not found, but who gave her the virus and where is the cure?


Disclaimer: I didn't create Tenchi Muyo, AIC and Pioneer did. Please don't sue me.  
  
(God I hate doing this! I mean this is stupid! No one in AIC or Pioneer is going to read this, they have better things to do with there time then read bunch of fanfic by amateur writers!)  
  
^_^  
  
This is my first series. So I wanted to do something that would involve the hole group. You know like...Um....Well....Uh... To tell you the truth I can't compare right now! Well, on with the show!  
  
by Tank Cop  
  
A Matter of Life or Death: Part 1: Fall of the Innocent  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Dawn brakes as Yosho leaves the house to go to the temple. As he enters the kitchen he notices something very strange. "That's odd where's Sasami? She's usually up and staring breakfast about now?" Then he just shock his head. "She's probably just sleeping in. It is a Saturday."  
  
So Yosho goes over to the refrigerator and gets a muffin and a glass of milk. Then leaves the house. When he looks back and sees that Sasami's window is wide opened!  
  
"That's very strange, Sasami never leaves her window opened?" Yosho walks back into the house and up the stares to Sasami's room.  
  
He opens Sasami's door slowly. "Sasami are you ok?" Yosho looks in and sees Sasami lying on the floor with her eye open and not moving! Yosho screams! "SASAMI!" Yosho rushes to Sasami and checks her pulse, there is none! "Oh God Sasami, please don't leave use!" Yosho picks Sasami up and runs to Washu's subspace lab.  
  
Washu hears the door slam open and a very worried Yosho. "Washu, Sasami is...she needs your help, HURRY!" Washu rushes to Yosho and sees Sasami's lifeless body in his arms. "Get her on the Bio-Bed, QUICK!" Yosho lays Sasami on the bed and prays, while Washu calls her Med-Bots to help her with Sasami. "Give me 15cc's of Cordacen stat!" There's still no pulse. "Increase the heart starter to 50, CLEAR!" *ZAP* Still no pulse. Washu trys again. "CLEAR!" *ZAP* Still no pulse.  
  
Thirty painful minuets later. The rest of the family gets up. Aeka walks past Sasami's room and sees that she's not there. "She must have breakfast ready by now, such a good sister." Aeka walks down stares and sees Yosho and Washu with there head's down and a sad look like Ryo-Ohki had just died or something!  
  
Washu looks up and sees Aeka walking down the stares. She walks over to her. "Aeka you'd better sit down, you'd all better sit down. Me and Yosho have some very sad news. Sasami is...Sasami is.." "Is what?" Aeka demand. "Sasami is dying!"  
  
Aeka just sits there not a word, then she starts to crying. "Is there any thing you can do for her?" Aeka asked. Washu shacks her head. "I'm sorry, but the best and only thing that I can be done was to put Sasami into a stasis camber. In order to stop the process, but it didn't it only slowed it down." Aeka with a tremble in her voice asks. "How long does she have until..." "Two Weeks." Washu responds. "It seems that a new form of super virus has infected Sasami's blood and that is what's killing her."  
  
Aeka runs out of the house crying. "I'll go after her." Tenchi said as he left the house after her.  
  
Ryoko was so mad that she grabbed Washu's shirt, flung her against the wall, and held her there. "Tell me what the cure is or you die!" Ryoko demanded. Yosho grabs Ryoko's arm and trys to calm her down. "Ryoko please, hurting Washu will not help solve anything. Now I'm going to call Mihoshi and Kiyone, they maybe able to help." Ryoko lets Washu go and fazes out of site.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Tenchi search's the forest looking for Aeka. He finally finds her right next to Funaho. She's always loved that spot. Tenchi walks over to Aeka slowly. "Aeka can I sit with you?" Aeka looks up with tear filled eyes. "Yes, please Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi sits down next to Aeka as they look out into the pond. "Sasami always loved to come here and sit. She said that if you listen very closely to the wind it almost sounds alive with love! But I can't hear it anymore." Aeka said tearfully. She looks at Tenchi with tears in her eyes. "When she first got here she told me that this is where we belong. On a planet where our royal titles didn't matter. That place is here she said, but this planet of our dreams has turned into a horrible nightmare." Aeka then throws her head in Tenchi's chest and cries uncontrollably. "Oh Tenchi. What am I going to do without her. I just can't sit by and let her die, I have to do something to help her."  
  
Tenchi takes hold of Aeka's shoulders and looks her in the eyes. "There is something you can do for your sister Aeka?"  
  
Aeka stops crying. "What can I do?"  
  
"You can pray." Tenchi said. Tenchi then takes Aeka in his arms and kiss her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
The phone in Mihoshi and Kyione's apartment goes off. *RING, RING* "Mihoshi can you get it, I'm in the shower!" Ok Kiyone, hello." Yosho on the other end of the line. "Hello Mihoshi, are you sitting down and where's Kiyone?" Mihoshi sits down on the couch. "I'm sitting down now and Kiyone's in the shower. So what's up?" Yosho takes a deep breath. "I have some sad news. Sasami is dying!" For a moment Yosho can hear nothing on the other line. "Mihoshi are you there?" "Yes, yes. How...*WEEP*!" Mihoshi can barley finish a sentience without crying. "How *SNIF* will she *WEEP* die?" Yosho takes his time in answering her, trying not to make the situation worse then it already is. "she's dying of a virus infection." How long *SNIF* does she have?" "Two weeks. I was hoping that you and Kiyone could help us to find a cure for her before..." Mihoshi stops him mid-sentience. "will be *WEEP* at your place in one *SNIF* hour, bye." Mihoshi hangs up the phone and cries.  
  
Kiyone walks into the room dressed in a bath towel. "Who was that Mihoshi?" Kiyone sees Mihoshi crying. She walks over and sits down next to her friend. "Mihoshi what's wrong? Please tell me." Mihoshi looks at Kiyone. "Its Sasami she's...she's..." Mihoshi starts crying before she can finish her sentience. Kiyone grabs Mihoshi and demands to know. "Mihoshi get a hold of yourself, and tell me what's wrong with Sasami?" Mihoshi screams out. "SASAMI'S GOING TO DIE!" Kiyone for a brief moment seems lost, for what seems like forever. "Are you sure?" Kiyone asks. Mihoshi nods. "Yes, Yosho called me and told us to get over to there place and help them find a cure."  
  
Kiyone rushes to get her car keys. "Then lets go!" As she opens the door, Mihoshi yells! "Kiyone wait!" Kiyone looks in surprise at her partner! "What, we have to hurry." Mihoshi stares at her partner. "Maybe you should get dressed first!" Kiyone looks down to see that she's still wearing a bath towel, only!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Yosho walks up onto the roof to see if Ryoko is ok. He sees her at the front edge of the roof. He walks over to her and stands next to her. "Ryoko have you been crying?"  
  
Ryoko wipes the tears from her eyes. "No, I don't cry. I'm Ryoko the greatest space pirate in the Universe. I don't cry. My eyes are just dry, its humid out here." She takes hold of Yosho's hand and stands up. "I'm sorry for loosing my temper in there. Its just the shock, I mean who would do this to Sasami, she would never hurt anyone, she couldn't even if she wanted to." Ryoko starts to tremble with anger and rage. "When I find the Son-of-a-Bitch that did this to Sasami, I will rip his or her Fucking head off and stick it on a poll outside the house! To serve as a warning to all those who would try such a thing again!" Ryoko said with fire in her eyes!  
  
Yosho trys to calm her down. "Ryoko please, you have to calm down, its no good for Sasami or you to get all work up like this. I'm sorry that I don't have an answer for you Ryoko, but we can't let this incident destroy use." Yosho looks at Ryoko. "Lets go inside the others are waiting for us."  
  
Ryoko gives Yosho a look of relief. "Thank you, Yosho."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Everyone is in Washu's subspace lab watching the big monitor that is showing a camera view of Sasami's room.  
  
"So tell me again Washu, why were not aloud into Sasami's room and your only letting a Cam-Bot in?" Kiyone asked.  
  
Its very simple really. We don't know if this virus is contagious, it could spread to all of use then to the public and so on." Washu said. Within seconds the computer was done. "Well, the good news is that its not contagious. Wait there's a different DNA pattern here! It might be the attacker! I'm running it throw the DNA scanner now." Washu said. Within seconds the computer showed the face of Sasami's attacker. When they saw who it was, everyone was more shocked by this, then they were when they found out Sasami was dying!  
  
Ryoko spoke up first. "Never in a billion lifetimes would I ever have thought that it would be her! Nagi! How could she do this, why would she do this, is it to get at me?"  
  
Aeka turned to Ryoko. "Do you know where she is?" Ryoko looks at her. "If I knew that I would be off this planet and that Bitch would be dead right now!"  
  
Washu slaps her head as if she hadn't thought of something before. "Why didn't I think of that before. She gave Sasami the virus, then she must have the cure as well, we have to find her." Ryoko gives Washu a doubtful look. "Where are you going to look. Ken-Ohki can fly just as fast as Ryo- Ohki. She's probably on the other side of the galaxy by now!" But Washu had a plan in mind. "Then you'll have to go to space and look for her." Kiyone question's Washu's idea. "How are we going to find her in a short time, by going together in Ryo-Ohki?" Washu shacks her head. "Your not all going to go in Ryo-Ohki. You will spilt up into three groups of two, each of you will search every conner of the galaxy until you find Nagi. Ryoko will take Ryo-Ohki and search for her in the places where the worst scum in the galaxy dwell. You know the place I'm talking about Ryoko." Ryoko knowing exactly where she's talking about. "Yes, the Bad Land, ya I know that place all right. If she's there I'll find her." Washu counties. "Kiyone and Mihoshi will head to the planets patrolled by other Galaxy Police. Also see if they can give us any help in locating Nagi, will need it. And lastly Tenchi and Aeka. You two will search the area's of space that is owned by the Jurian family. Me and Yosho will stay here to monitor Sasami's condition."  
  
Washu walks up to Aeka and puts her hand on her shoulder. "I know what I'm about to ask you will be difficult but..." Aeka looks at the ground and replays in a low voice. "I know...I'll contact my father and tell him to send us a ship, I'll also tell him about Sasami...You know that when this is over, I'll be forced to leave Earth with or without Sasami!"  
  
A hush falls over the group. Then Washu says. "Yes, I know, but it is the only way to save Sasami's life. All my attempts to find a cure have failed. But it is your choice." Aeka stands up and walks to the chair next to the monitor activates the flouting key pad and sits down. "I'd like to be alone for a while if you don't mind."  
  
Everyone clears the room except Tenchi. Aeka looks at Tenchi with anger eyes. "I said get out!" Tenchi says. "If you want to talk to me later you know where to find me." He closed the door behind him on his way out.  
  
Aeka sits there for a long time, in the dark. But not as alone, and dark as she fells in her heart.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
An hour later Aeka comes out of Washu's lab with tears in her eye. Tenchi walks up to her. "Are you ok Aeka, will your father help us?" Aeka nods her head. "He will help us. The Jurian fleet will arrive in tree days, then we can begin our hunt for Nagi!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
See what happens in the next episode "A Matter of Life or Death: Part 2: The Hunt For Nagi!" 


End file.
